This specification relates to online content provisioning.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as video and/or audio files, and web pages for particular subjects. Access to these resources has provided opportunities for content items to be provided with the resources. There are many different types of content items that can be provided, such as video items, text items, audio items, image items, and combinations thereof. For example, some online content items include a text portion and an image portion. The performance of an online content item is often affected by the form of media used to present the content item.
Some advertisements only include a textual portion. In such cases the content item could be enhanced by accompanying the textual portion by an image portion to display jointly to users. However, unless a content item provider specifies an image or images to be provided with the textual portion, selecting a suitable image to display is a time-intensive process that involves a manual search of images and review of the images and the textual portion.